Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements are typically made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) to attain this understanding, such as to identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device down hole. To obtain such measurements, magnetometers are sometimes implemented to provide telemetry, ranging, and drill bit location functions.
Due to their extreme sensitivity, magnetometers typically need a low noise environment in which to operate. Electrical noise and magnetic flux interference with the magnetometers may thus introduce errors in various measurements.